


The Great Outdoors

by etrinh



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Writing Prompt, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrinh/pseuds/etrinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon has an idea to go camping while him and Mitchell have some time off, but Mitchell isn't entirely too sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I had some free time while I was (hint, hint) camping. There have been a few slightly out of character ideas in my head for awhile and my last two stories (this and 'Tea or Coffee?') were written to fulfil them. I hope you like it! :)

Even though Mitchell was professionally trained to survive in the wilderness, he’d never voluntarily tried casually camping for himself. Gideon, on the other hand, was itching for an excuse to get back up into the mountains. Not having to dismantle an evil multinational military company at the same time was just icing on the cake.

“Hey, Mitchell, what do you say we go camping this weekend?” Gideon asked.

The two were sitting in Gideon’s apartment, eating take-out and watching a late night talk show. Mitchell was about to take a bite out of his taco before stopping right in his tracks, trying to understand what Gideon had just said.

“Camping? Like in a tent outdoors?” he said, puzzled.

“Of course, what else would we fucking sleep in?” Gideon laughed. “You’re not scared of sleeping outdoors, are you?”

“What, no, of course not!” Mitchell defended. “It’s just … without my prosthetic, do you think it’ll be such a good idea?” After taking down Irons, Mitchell was left without a left arm until Sentinel could work up a replacement. Of course, this was also a great excuse for the fact that he’d never gone camping before.

“We’ll be fine! Besides, when will we ever get the chance to do this again?” Gideon insisted. Mitchell knew he was right, it would be a long time before they had time off together.

“Fine, Gid, we can go camping this weekend.” Mitchell agreed.

“Fucking ace! And I told you to stop calling me that.”

* * *

After many long hours and at least 27 instances of _‘Are we there yet?’_ from Mitchell, the pair finally arrived at their designated campsite.

“Are we there _nooooow_?” Mitchell droned.

“Yes. Yes, we’re fucking here.” Gideon gritted through his teeth. “Ask me that ever again and I’ll fucking shove my foot down your throat!”

“Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Mitchell muttered, leaving the car. He’d never admit it to Gideon, but the crisp mountain air felt nice and the chilly weather was a refreshing contrast from the musty air of the Sentinel complex. Just as Mitchell was beginning to enjoy himself, Gideon started to shout again.

“Hey, Mitchell, would you mind helping me set up this damn thing?”

Gideon was holding a large blue bag within which Mitchell could only assume was a tent.

“Only if you promise to stop nagging me.” Mitchell replied, laughing. Even with their military training, the two struggled to get the tent up properly. After a lot of cursing and a few scratches, their temporary home was up and ready. However, they’d taken so long that the sun was also beginning to sink down behind the rocky peaks, causing Mitchell to realize why Gideon was so concerned about them having enough clothing. Unfortunately, neither Mitchell nor Gideon were having any luck setting up their campfire, either.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Mitchell asked, staring aimlessly at Gideon hunched over the fire pit.

“How about helping me out, and then fucking judging me?” Gideon stated, grabbing a box of matches.

“Jeez, fine.” Mitchell said.

“Hand me the kindling.” Gideon said.

“The what?” Mitchell exclaimed, not paying attention.

“Fuck me.” Gideon stated, annoyed, “The kindling! You know, the smaller twigs used to get the fucking fire going.”

“Oh, well I don’t have anything with me, so …” Mitchell admitted.

“Why are you so bloody useless?!” Gideon scolded. He immediately wished he hadn’t lost his temper, but it was too late.

“Fuck you, Gid! I knew this whole thing was going to be a terrible idea!” Mitchell snapped, only to regret also not holding his tongue. “Shit, I didn’t mean that, I-“

“No, it’s fine. I know exactly what you mean. I’m sorry I tried to plan something fun for us to do, Mitchell.” Gideon said, red in the face. Just as he was finishing his statement, the fire erupted in a huge blaze, setting his sleeve on fire.

“HOLY SHIT!” he shouted, desperately trying to put it out.

“No, Gideon! Take off your fucking jacket!” Mitchell yelled, running to strip Gideon of his coat. Pulling a little too hard, Mitchell slipped, catching Gideon’s ankle with his foot and causing the both of them to fall backwards into the car, setting off the alarm. With the fire blazing in front of them, and their car blaring, the two stared distraughtly at each other. Fortunately, Mitchell couldn’t contain himself and began laughing uncontrollably. This induced laughter out of Gideon as well.

“What the hell are we even doing?” Mitchell said. “You’re right, you just wanted us to have some fun together. I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t really much help. I shouldn’t have lost my patience like that.”

“Fucking right you shouldn’t have!” Gideon replied, sarcastically smirking. “I’m sorry too, Jack. I know my temper is short, I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. And don’t say that about yourself, your help is appreciated, arm or not.”

Gideon softly kissed Mitchell, who was still smiling like an idiot, before pulling away.

“Here, I have an idea.” he continued.

Pulling out a bottle of water, Gideon put out the fire; as well as turned off the vehicle alarm.

“Great idea! Now it’s cold and dark!” Mitchell exclaimed.

“Just shut up for a second, please.” Gideon pleaded.

Reaching into the back seat of the car, he pulled out a portable speaker. Taking off his slightly burnt, but still intact, leather jacket, Gideon wrapped it around Mitchell’s shoulders and took the private’s hand.

“May I have this dance under the stars?” Gideon asked, dramatically.

“Of course you may, sir.” Mitchell replied, playing along.

Grabbing Mitchell by the waist, Gideon pulled him in close. The two felt the music transcend into their feet, slowly falling into sync with each other. Mitchell rested his head on Gideon’s shoulder as they two-stepped quietly under the moon. In the distance a coyote howled, signalling the start of nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything sexually explicit, so bear with me!

“It’s so cold in here.” Gideon said, climbing into their tent.

The stars overhead flickered faintly in the dark emptiness of nightfall. Mitchell stood and watched as his boyfriend noisily rustled around, trying to find the flashlight.

“Love, are you coming?” Gideon asked.

“Right.” Mitchell replied, snapped out of his daze. “How do you feel about bears?”

“That’s a weird question to ask.” Gideon remarked. “I guess as long as they don’t attack me, they’re pretty fucking neat. Yeah?”

“Well, let’s hope we don’t find out tonight.”

* * *

It was definitely too early to be morning, but Mitchell’s phone begged to differ. He couldn’t help but turn in his sleep, unable to stay still in the frigid tent. The ground was uncomfortable and the air was stiff. Not to mention his feet were numb.

 _‘How does he do it?’_ he thought, staring over at Gideon, who was fast asleep, nestled deep in his sleeping bag.

Struggling to move, Mitchell wriggled his way up next to his boyfriend, attempting to feel the warmth from his back.

“Mitchell, that better fucking be you.” Gideon mumbled from his sleep.

“It is.” Mitchell whispered, sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m just really cold.”

“Didn’t you bring an extra pair of socks?” Gideon asked.

“No.”

“How about sweats?”

“Nope.”

In exasperation, Gideon sighed.

“Here.”

He flipped around and fully unzipped his sleeping bag. The brisk night air flooded across his chest, sending chills through to the ends of his hairs. Grabbing the zipper on Mitchell’s sleeping bag, Gideon did the same.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Mitchell stated unhappily.

“Shhh, just watch.” Gideon replied calmly.

Laying his own open sleeping bag flat against the floor, Gideon used Mitchell’s open sleeping bag as a blanket, essentially making a sleeping bag for two.

“Now I can hold you and it’ll be all better.” Gideon cooed sarcastically.

Grabbing Mitchell by the waist, Gideon pulled him in close, deeply breathing in the smell of his hair. With his face against Gideon’s chest, Mitchell relaxed in his captain’s arms, grazing his hand slightly under Gideon’s shirt, rubbing his back gently.

“What would I do without you?” Mitchell asked quietly in the silence.

“God knows.” Gideon replied jokingly. He had a feeling his attempts to fall back asleep would be futile.

“I have something to admit. I’ve never actually been camping before.” Mitchell said.

“What?! No fucking way, I never would have guessed!” Gideon joked.

“Oh, shut up!” Mitchell said, kicking Gideon in the shin.

“Why didn’t you just say so earlier? I would’ve tried to hold my temper.” Gideon asked.

“I don’t know, I guess I didn’t want you to think I was weird or something.” Mitchell explained. “Should’ve just swallowed my pride, probably would’ve saved us a lot of trouble.”

“You can blame me, I’m too harsh on you sometimes.” Gideon admitted.

“Sometimes?” Mitchell said.

“Excuse me?” Gideon replied.

“Just kidding, please don’t kick me.” Mitchell pleaded. “It’s fine. I know you’ve had it rough as a captain, but I appreciate that you can admit that.

After a short pause, Gideon asked one last question.

“So, why’d you choose now of all times to admit that you’ve never done this before?” he said, chuckling to himself as he kissed Mitchell on the forehead.

“I told you, I was cold.” Mitchell mumbled into Gideon’s chest.

“I think I know how I can help with that.” Gideon stated cheekily.

As Mitchell looked up curiously, his lips were met with Gideon’s.

“Right here?” Mitchell asked breathily.

“Why not?”

Grabbing Mitchell’s sweater, Gideon stripped it off the private’s torso, before taking off his own.

“By the way, that’s how you properly take off someone’s shirt.” he added, before kissing Mitchell’s neck. No matter how often they did this, the bristling of Gideon’s beard against his bare skin always took Mitchell by surprise and drove him mad. Kissing his way down Mitchell’s chest and abs, Gideon hastily pulled Mitchell’s sweats down to his ankles, consequently causing Mitchell to shiver.

“I’m colder than I was before.” Mitchell chuckled, bringing Gideon’s face back up to his and kissing him intensely.

“Just wait.” replied Gideon, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Mitchell’s cock. Without breaking from their kiss, Gideon stroked it slowly, curving his wrist at the tip causing Mitchell to moan directly into his mouth.

“You ready?” asked the captain, to which Mitchell nodded in reply.

Taking off the rest of his clothes, Gideon positioned himself between Mitchell’s legs, albeit awkwardly due to the size of the tent. Lowering himself down to Mitchell’s ass, Gideon gingerly prepped Mitchell with his tongue. Feeling Gideon’s beard against his sensitive skin caused Mitchell to moan loudly, precum leaking from the head of his cock. Noticing Mitchell’s eagerness, Gideon slowly inserted one finger, soon followed by a second.

“You still alright?” he whispered into Mitchell’s ear.

“Ye- yeah.” the private replied, voice hitching in his throat.

Gideon positioned and held the head of his cock at Mitchell’s entrance for a second before slowly inserting his length deep into the private, eliciting a series of moans and curses. Keeping a steady pace Gideon continued until he could feel Mitchell tightening around him. Lowering his lips to Mitchell’s ears, Gideon whispered with a low and dark voice.

“I want you to fucking cum for me, Jack.”

Mitchell immediately obliged, shooting cum all over his abs and chest. Gideon soon followed, as he came inside of Mitchell, breathing heavily as he pulled out.

“You warm yet?” he asked, bending down to lick the cum off of Mitchell’s chest.

“Yeah, but how do we clean this all up?” Mitchell laughed, staring around at the mess around him.

“To be honest, I’m more worried that we woke up all our neighbours.” Gideon replied, smiling as he kissed Mitchell softly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading! xx


End file.
